Kit's Adventures in Amestris
by KitInWonderland
Summary: A series of Kit-centric one-shots that goes with, but is not a part of, Where is my Mind? If anyone has a suggestion for any part of this just message me or leave a review and I'll try to make it happen.
1. Mommy

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **1\. Mommy**

 **Summary: There's a mix up when Kit is brought to Amestris and she winds up on Yock Island of the 2003 FMA Series with Wrath. Amnesiac Kit gives the young amnesiac Homunculus a name that makes one wonder if she's a big fan of Lady and the Tramp 2 or if she's just bad at picking names! Also makes you begin to worry about what Kit would name her future offspring.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She awoke to something poking her cheek. It felt as though it was a stick. But she didn't know for sure.

"Noo! Let me sleep." She mumbled hoarsely. Something beside her squeaked and her eyes shot open. Which made whatever had been poking her drop the stick and jump back.

The young woman sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Looking around her, she found herself sitting on a stone altar in the middle of a forest. On the ground nearby was a back pack with a faded blue design and it's contents scattered around. Clothes, notebooks, jewelry and a smaller bag lay around the bag. Cosmetic products from the smaller bag were opened. Lipstick and eyeliner was smeared all over the ground. Goo from lotions, shampoo and conditioner was poured out.

"What the? Where? How? Huh?" She questioned as she glanced around her more. Her head felt fuzzy. Like she was lost in a small space filled with velvet. Or like her brain was full of cotton balls.

Out of the corner of one of her eyes, she saw a mess of dark hair in some bushes.

"Who's there?" She called as she turned to look at it. Whoever it was flinched at her call.

"Please come out. I'm harmless. I mean I don't even know where we are or how I got here." She continued to speak to them.

The girl watched the hair. Whoever it was seemed to have froze for a moment. But they slowly came out. It was a young looking kid with long, green tinted, wild black hair, large dark bluey purple eyes and a pale complexion. Well most of the child was pale. It's right arm and most of the left leg was tanned.

She couldn't determine this child's gender as it had such long hair and features that weren't overly masculine or feminine. They also had pulled on a white t-shirt that had 'Bad choices make Good stories' scrawled over the chest in bold black lettering and it fit like a dress.

"Is that mine?" She asked as the shirt looked somewhat familiar.

"Sorry... It looked comfortable."

"It's okay. You can keep it. I'm Kit and you are?" She asked. It was amusing to her that she couldn't remember where she was, how she got there, or anything about herself but she knew her name.

"I... I don't know my name actually."

"Oh, um, should I think of something to call you then?"

"Okay." The child nodded. After hearing the kid's voice Kit could tell that it was a boy.

He watched her carefully as he inched closer to her slowly.

"Well Scamp would be fitting as you went through my things and made a large mess." She told him.

"Scamp? That sounds like a name for an animal."

"Do you not like it? I can think of something else." She frowned. She had thought it was nice.

"No! No, it's fine. I like it." He said quickly as she smiled.

"Okay. Um... Do you know how to survive out here? I don't remember ever being in nature before..."

"I've been here for as long as I can remember. Here I'll show you around."

"Okay... Wait. As long as you can remember? Don't you have a family?" She asked innocently.

He frowned and looked at his feet.

"No... I don't"

"Oh... Sorry I asked. If it helps I don't know it I have a family either. So we can be each other's family." She suggested as she got down from the altar and went to the mess that was, most likely, her belongings and put everything back into the back pack.

As she closed the bag the boy ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a grateful hug. She smiled as she returned it.

"Come on. Let's explore Scamp." She suggested sweetly.

"Okay." He nodded and they separated from their hug.

She shouldered her bag and together they walked through the forest. There honestly wasn't all that much there. Just picturesque nature scene after picturesque nature scene and an old camp site.

"Is this where we will be living?" She asked as she looked at the makeshift shelter and aged fire pit.

"I have been." He answered with a small shrug.

"Okay." She nodded and placed her bag in the shelter.

Scamp left Kit to gather food for the two. Apparently she was useless and needed to stay behind. While he was gone, she left to explored more on her own.

She found her way to the beach and stood by the water.

"The water looks great." She mumbled. Before she could stop herself or even think about it, Kit pulled off her clothing and shoes. Throwing the dress, leggings and boots behind her before running into the water in just her black bra and panties.

The water was cold at first, making her shiver slightly. Sand and pebbles underfoot hurt the arches of her feet as she ran in. The further she went in, the more she adjusted and stopped shivering.

When the water was up to her hips, she looked at her reflection. It was like seeing herself for the first time ever. Curly red hair went over her pale shoulders. The person looking up at her in the water was vaguely familiar and yet a total stranger. Delicate features on a round face with freckles lightly dotting her cheeks and the bridge of her small nose. Her reflection also displayed a curvy figure with a dark mark near her belly button and pale lavender eyes.

"That's not... It can't be... Is that me?" She asked no one in particular as she touched the surface of the water with a long black painted nail.

The action caused the image to ripple but not get altered and she shook her head before diving in.

She swam, not going out too far, for quite some time and when she felt completely refreshed, Kit returned to the shore and wrung water from her hair.

After dressing she returned to the camp to find Scamp [ **A|N: Heehee that rhymes XD** ] pacing frantically. She bit her lower lip as he noticed her, a scowl taking over his worried features.

"Um. Hi." She said bashfully.

"Don't 'Hi' me! I was worried that you decided to leave me mommy." He answered scoldingly.

"Sorry... I went to explore more and I ended up going for a swim. Wait... mommy?" She raised and eyebrow at him. A deep red blush took over his face and he looked away from her.

"Oh, uh, you said... And I thought... I should have asked first..." He stammered, embarrassed.

"No. It's fine. Actually that's adorable." She said comfortingly as she smiled before pulling him into a hug and he smiled, resting his head against her chest.


	2. Pregnant

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **2\. Pregnant**

 **Summary: Kit has lunch with Nurse Bernadette and possible concerns are voiced and put at ease. Just want to make it clear Kit isn't in the condition that's brought up. Her worries regarding her parents are legitimate though.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **Also I know this is a bit on the short side. My brain went numb after I wrote as much as I did and I was trying to not fall asleep at my desk.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She sat at a two person table in a cute little cafe. Across from her was a tall nurse with short mahogany hair, fair skin and dark green eyes. The table had a plate of chocolate chip cookies and each girl had a cup of tea.

"So, you'll be leaving Central soon?"

"Yeah. I think that we're heading North."

"Really now? I hear that it's freezing in the North."

"I think so, yeah." Kit nodded as she took a sip of tea.

"You don't seem to worried about that though."

"I'm not. There's something else on my mind these days."

"Ah, what's bothering you?"

"Um, well, a little over a week ago something happened... Between Ed and I."

"Oh? Like what? Did you and Edward get intimate?"

Kit blushed and looked down at her cup.

"So you did then."

"Yeah... We did."

"How was it?"

"A perfect first time. But that isn't the part that's bothering me."

"Then wha- OH! Your worried about being pregnant!"

"Bernadette! Not so loud!" Kit exclaimed looking up at her.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Yes. I am worried about... _that_. I'm fifteen. He's fifteen. It's way way way too soon. I really don't want him to resent me or something."

"Why would he resent you for having a baby?" Bernadette frowned.

"I don't know. I just... I just don't want to be a distraction that he'll come to resent."

"I see."

"Also I don't want anything to ruin whatever it is that we have. I mean my parents are separated. They don't even speak. Well honestly my dad did cheat on my mom with almost an entire medical staff. But that's besides the point! I was four... but maybe I was too needy or something? Did I make him do it?" She asked after rambling.

"Whoa. Take a deep breath Kit. You are not the cause of your parents separation. Do not compare you and Edward to them. You're all different people. Don't worry so much. Okay?"

Kit nodded slowly and stared at her cup.

"Now, if you are pregnant, it will be beautiful and you will be happy. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." She nodded again.

"Good." Bernadette smiled and had a cookie.

Not long after Edward arrived to get Kit so they would make it to the train on time. He was met with an awkward silence between the girls.


	3. Spying on Olivier

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **3\. Spying on Olivier**

 **Summary: While wandering around Fort Briggs Kit happens upon something she won't be able to unsee. Though that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy it.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

While the trio were allowed to wander so long as they helped out around the fortress, a certain redhead went off on her own. Kit wanted to explore as much as she could. To see things that hadn't been in the show.

But, to her, everything looked the same. Endless gray hallways with rooms scattered about.

Early in her exploration she took a broom and dustpan from a supply cupboard. It was to act as an alibi regarding said exploration.

She actually did sweep in a few places. Just because it looked like it needed it. Kit also thought that if she was going to be there, there was no reason as to why she couldn't help out.

So she did. While she looked around curiously, she continued to sweep the halls. Numerous Briggs men walked past her and offered to help, all of them smiling politely.

"No thank you." She had told them each time. A sweet smile on her lips as she swept.

Then she came upon a hallway that was spotless as well as completely empty.

"That's odd." She said to herself as she started down the hall, broom in one hand and dustpan in the other.

As she walked down the hall Kit looked around. The hall light was off and light streamed from a door a ways away from her that appeared to be open just a crack. She got closer slowly and the closer she got Kit started to hear something.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun as she stopped beside the door.

The sound turned out to be music . Just an instrumental combination of the piano and violin with other string instruments playing softly in the background. To Kit it sounded oddly romantic for a military fort.

Curious, she peeked into the room. It looked like a normal office. A desk sat in the middle with cabinets here and there. A radio sat on a cabinet in a corner.

The thing that really caught Kit's attention in there though was The pale blonde, curvy figured Major General Olivier Armstrong dancing with the Ishvalan Major Miles. And they weren't just dancing together. They were slow dancing together.

Kit's eyes widened as she took in the sight. Both adults had removed their jackets so they each had on black t-shirts, well a tank top in Olivier's case, and military issue pants and boots. Olivier's sword laid across her desk with Miles' goggles. He had a hand on the Major General's hip and she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh my gosh! OTP!" Kit squealed like a fangirl as quietly as she could. Which wasn't very quiet. And while Miles looked at her and raised an eyebrow, neither adult stopped what they were doing.

So Kit grinned and continued to watch.


	4. Pants

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **4\. Pants**

 **Summary: Title speaks for itself but there's also a bit of silliness, cross dressing... and nudity**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

That morning had been crazier than most. Normally Ed wakes up and then Kit would wake while he showered. When he finished she would get it. It was a smooth routine that worked fairly well for them.

Today, they awoke at the same time and while in the two's sleepy daze they collided with each other and stumbled, dropping some of their clean clothes. It was just the two of them in the hotel room. Al just wasn't there when they woke up.

Ed showered first, like usual, and she nearly fell asleep while she waited. Both went through their showers in a daze, not noticing if anything was off.

After her shower, Kit left the bathroom in her red and black bra, black 'scream me to sleep' shirt and Ed's pale blue, almost white, boxers and his pants were slung over her right shoulder.

She saw Ed sitting on his bed with a book in his hand. She froze seeing him wearing a dark blue long sleeve button up shirt and her black leggings with cutout patterns on the sides.

"Ed?"

"Yes?" He asked looking up at her.

"Are those my pants?"

"Uh... I could ask you the same thing."

They looked at one another carefully and Kit gave him his pants from over her shoulder.

"Wait... Do you have my underwear on too?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe..." He answered blushing.

"Oh my Goddess. You are, aren't you?"

"I was really tired at the time!"

"Ed take off my pants."

"What?! Why?"

"I want to see how my underwear look on you." She smiled playfully.

"No way! Not going to happen!" His blush deepened.

She pouted and turned away from him and walked to her bag. Ed's eyes followed her, watching as she opened her bag and pulled out a pair of black panties and her black and red leggings.

Without giving any kind of a warning, Kit removed his boxers, giving him an eyeful of her plump heart shaped ass before he looked away, his blush deepening more. Kit pulled on her new underwear and leggings before walking over to him and offering him his boxers.

She found herself quite amused by his embarrassment over this situation.

He looked up at her curiously as she rethought offering his boxers and just set them next to him. Then she gently took his book from him and sat on his lap.

"I'm sleepy." She told him.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Not really... I dreamt that Truth said 'Kit, I am your father' over and over."

"Weird."

"A little, yeah. So... Cuddle with me?"

"Okay." He nodded as he laid back on the bed, pulling her down with him gently.

Later Kit awake to the feeling of being moved. Looking up she saw Ed climbing out of bed and kicking of his boots. He looked around quickly but didn't notice her being awake before he removed the leggings he had put on that morning on accident.

Kit's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip as she watched. Though if she was able to, she would have whistled at him. She liked his small and firm looking ass. It actually looked nice in her red and black cheeky panties too.

But his stripping didn't stop there he took her panties off as well and pulled on his boxers and pants.

"You could have done that before our nap." She told him, finally alerting him to her being awake and making him freeze


	5. Alice

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **5\. Alice**

 **Summary: Kit, deciding to stay in Amestris on a more permanent level, asks Truth to giver her parents a replacement her. A her that had nothing to do with Amestris, a more 'Normal' version of Kit.**

 _ **Special SPOILER warning on this one as I may do something similar when I get around to finishing Where is my Mind? though that depends on how the rest of the story goes.**_

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She stood in an endless space where everything was white. Behind her was a large stone slab. In front of her was a large mostly featureless being that was pure white with a misty black outline. A big, toothy grin was it's only really distinguishing feature, usually.

However, currently, that grin was twisted into a confused frown.

"Good afternoon." Kit said formally.

"There's not really a flow of time here."

"Right, shall we begin then?"

"This meeting was your idea, you begin."

"Okay. I want you to send my mother a replacement me. You know, a me you didn't mess up by somehow being a part of the conception."

"I see. You do know that could alter your family as you know it, right?"

"I'm aware and I don't care."

Truth's grin returned to it's face and she was pulled into the stone slab behind her. Inside was an endless blackness, as though it were a different dimension. Somewhere outside of the FMA world and Truth's domain.

The slab doors slammed closed and the stones on her choker glowed brilliantly. This new space was completely empty.

Suddenly, two of the five glowing stones dislodged themselves from her chain choker and flew before her. Not only that, but a long cut appeared down her right forearm. Her blood flowed from the wound and merged with the stones.

They then took on the form of an early stage human fetus, which Kit also found to be kind of cute due to the resemblance to a baby dinosaur. Her eyes went wide as it quickly grew and developed. The fetus became a small baby with tufts of blonde hair and pale eyes. As well as a sickly complexion.

Then the baby grew and became a little girl with wavy strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. The sickly complexion became a healthy looking fair light peach tone and freckles lightly dotted her nose, cheeks and shoulders.

The next thing Kit knew the little girl aged up to become a teenager, a fifteen year old girl like Kit. Her hair darkened ever so slightly and she stared at Kit.

Genetically, the girls were almost clones. Truth's involvement in kit's conception had altered her genes while the young woman across from her possessed Kit's original, untainted genes, the one's she should have possessed. So she guessed that they were more like twins.

Kit reached a hand out to the other girl, who mirrored her action slowly. They looked at one another carefully.

"She'll need a name you know." Truth's raspy, chorus of voices echoed around them.

She nodded and considered giving her her name. However, the other Whitworth did not look like a Katherine. So she thought back.

 _"Mommy? Why did you and daddy name me Katherine?" Kit had asked her mother when she was still little. Her mother had looked down at her and combed her fingers through Kit's soft and shiny curls._

 _"Well. I wanted to name you Alice. But then you came out looking more like a Katherine."_

"Alice?" Kit asked the other as the name hit her like a ton of bricks.

The other's features lit up with delight and Kit looked her over more thoroughly. The girl who would be known as Alice had a slightly thinner face than Kit, a button nose, sharp upturned eyes, full lips and a curvy figure with a chest and hips as large as Kits.

Returning her gaze to Alice's face, the two were pulled away from one another and into different worlds.

Kit blinked as she was back in Amestris, sitting beside a sleeping Edward.

Alice on the other hand was laying in bed. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She was sitting in her room, it was a large dark blue and turquoise with a white wooden dresser and desk. Her bed was a queen size with comforters thrown haphazardly over it with no sheets. Bookshelves lined parts of the walls with books and figurines and a couple stuffed animals.

On her desk was a turquoise laptop and a fish tank with a gold fish in it.

Getting out of bed, She walked downstairs. The television was on in the den so she went in there to find her parents sitting side by side, smiling contently. Alice smiled and sat on the floor and laid her head back against the couch between her parents legs.

Clara looked down and nudged her husband, Dimitri, who looked down as well and chuckled.

"Hey, didn't you go to bed?" He asked her.

"Yea... Then I had this really weird dream where a girl that looked slightly like me stared at me as we floated in a black space." Alice said frowning.

"Awww sweetie. It's okay, it was only a dream. Nothing to worry about." Her mother told her soothingly as she slid off the couch and wrapped her arms around Alice.


	6. Beach

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **6\. Beach**

 **Summary: Roxi returns to Amestris for some Post Brotherhood beach fun. So Al's in his body again, Ed's arm is normal and the group will semi-recount intimate moments that Kit participated in during Where is my Mind?**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kit was sitting on the beach of Yock Island. She was in a black and red simple one piece bathing suit and a pair of black capri pants. She had her knees up to her chest and was digging her toes into the warm sand. The young woman had her hair pulled back into a messy bun and she looked out at the water longingly.

She wasn't there alone either. Ed and Al with with her. As was Izumi and Sig.

Izumi was building a fire to cook meat that she and her husband had brought. Sig was trimming the meat a little. Kit couldn't tell exactly what kind of meat it was, but raw meat always grossed her out.

Edward and Alphonse went into the forest to gather more wood. Apparently the group was going to make a day of this. Ed had even made Kit promise to wait for them to get back before she went into the water.

So, she was being a good girl and waiting. No matter how inviting the water looked and how much she wanted to just run into it. She would have helped cook the meat, to distract herself, but as the meat made her want to puke that was out of the question. Not that she really minded.

When Ed and Al returned, Ed was carrying a pile of wood that was almost as big as he was.

Al, on the other hand, was walking arm in arm with a young woman.

The young women was fairly tall, standing nearly as tall as Alphonse. She had pale platinum hair, a pale complexion and hazel eyes. Figure wise she was fairly thin and small breasted. She wore a hot pink bikini with a dark washed denim mini skirt.

Ed set the wood down by Izumi's cooking set up before going over and sitting next to Kit. When he was seated, he wrapped his right arm around her waist, laughing when she jumped in surprise.

"Yay! You're back! Can I swim now?" She asked impatiently.

"Fraid not. Al found something for you while we were busy."

"Smooth Brother... But you aren't wrong." She heard Al sigh and then there was a familiar feminine giggle.

Kit turned to her left so quickly and so absentmindedly that she ended up in Ed's lap.

"Whoa Kit somethings should stay in the bedroom." The blond woman said with another feminine giggle.

"Roxi!? How? When? What... are you wearing?" Kit asked.

"Bikini. What are you wearing? A one piece cause you're shy?" Roxi teased, ignoring her other questions while making Kit blush.

"When did you become a giantess?" Kit asked as she got up and went over to Roxi and Al.

"I had a growth spurt last year. Wow, you're still so short! Have you grown at all?" Roxi asked.

"Actually, no. I haven't grown at all. I like being short. I don't know why it bothered Ed so much. But my hair has grown... a lot." She shrugged. Behind her, Ed gaped at her offended.

"I don't know either." Roxi shrugged.

"Maybe it made him feel unmanly." Al teased.

"Al!" Ed squawked.

Off to the right of them Izumi let Sig take over cooking and she came over to them.

"Roxi, this is Izumi Curtis." Kit politely introduced the two women.

"Nice to meet you." Roxi grinned and Izumi nodded.

"So you taught the guys and Kit? How are you still sane?" Roxi asked.

"I think the many years in between teaching Kit and the boys really helped. But seeing Edward and Kit's first kiss made an insanity worthwhile."

"Wait! Kitty Kat and Ed's first kiss? How was I not told about that?!"

"We never told you? Oh right that's because Kit kissing Envy overshadowed the kiss with Brother for a while there." Al shrugged.

Roxi gaped and looked between Al and Kit. Behind them, Edward growled at the reminder of Kit and Envy's kiss.

"If we're really going to get into my intimate encounters, I also had sex with Ed in Xerxes." Kit added casually.

"Kit!" Ed shrieked, blushing darkly.

"It was bound to come out sooner or later." She shrugged.

Roxi stared at Kit, her jaw dropped.

"You've been holding out on me!" She accused her.

"Have I? Oh well... Swim with me?" Kit asked innocently.

"You owe me answers! However, I'm willing to wait. Let's go!" Roxi grinned and kissed Al's cheek before easing her arm away from him.

The two girls removed the denim clothing from over their bathing suits and handed them to Alphonse before turning toward the water, running in. Giggling and splashing each other when the cool water was up to Kit's waist.

Al went and sat next to Ed, looking out at the girls that were enjoying themselves in the water. Izumi went back to assisting her husband with the cooking. When it was done Izumi went to the boat they had used to get to the island and got dishes.

"Food's ready if any one you are hungry." Izumi told the young adults as she transmuted some of the wood Ed and Al gathered into a table and chairs.

"YAY FOOD!" Kit and Roxi shouted excited as they ran out of the water and sat at the table. Ed and Al laughed and sat with Ed beside Kit and Al beside Roxi. So the Elrics sat on the ends of the table and Izumi and Sig could sit across from Kit and Roxi.

"So, Roxi, how did you get here?" Kit asked as she put a piece of meat on her plate. Now that it wasn't raw she felt fine around it.

"Oh. Truth decided it owed me for taking you away. I don't really know the finer details but apparently I'm allowed to come and go as I please. Ed and I single handedly set today up."

"Ah. That explains why he's been so secretive lately." Kit shrugged.

"Actually the plans for maybe proposing could explain any secretiveness. Why is there only meat here?" Roxi asked putting a piece on her plate.

"Roxi!" Ed gaped at her.

Kit's jaw dropped and she looked at Edward.

"What Ed? Relax, I know Kitty Kat She'll forget in about a week and will randomly remember later on." Roxi rolled her eyes and picked up her food with her hands before taking a bite like a barbarian.

Kit stared at Ed while Al watched Roxi eat, amused by how unladylike she was.

"We were being rushed to get here and couldn't grab anything else." Sig answered Roxi's question about the food.

"Oh. Makes sense I guess." Roxi nodded after swallowing her mouthful.

Kit ate slowly, picking at her food as her mind wandered. Edward ate slowly as well and watched her from the corner of his eye.

Al on the other hand was actively retelling how Kit and Edward's first kiss happened for Sig and Roxi. Kit stared at her plate the whole time so she didn't really notice Roxi turn to her when Al finished.

"Kitty! Tell me about what happened in Xerxes!"

Kit choked a little and coughed her mouthful back into her mouth before swallowing it correctly.

"Um, I'd rather keep the details between myself and Edward." She answered calmly as she looked at Roxi.

"Aww no fair!" Roxi pouted.

"Sorry I'm not sorry. Well I'm going to be swimming more." Kit announce and smiled as she stood and returned to the water.


	7. Nightmare!

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **7\. Nightmare**

 **Summary: After meeting Father, Kit has a terrifying, possibly prophetic nightmare. Was it truly what was going to happen to her on the Promised Day? Or was it just her mind going into over-drive, thinking of the worst case scenario? Who knows? Cause I sure as hell have not thought that far ahead. _Italics indicate the nightmare and it ends with her being awake._**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She felt queasy as she sat alone in the hotel room that she and the Elrics are staying in. She was sitting on the bed that she had been using with her laptop in front of her. The screen was blank, indicating that it was powered down. Funny thing was that she didn't remember turning it off._

 _Closing the lid she set it aside. At the same time the sound of someone knocking at the door. As she stood, she felt as though her throat was tying itself in knots. She walked over to the door. The knocking got louder the closer she got. She was breathing deep, shaky breaths as she raised a trembling hand and opened the door._

 _Standing there was a familiar face. Envy. Not in his true lizardy face or the face he usually had with her, of the blonde man. But it was his preferred face. Androgynous in nature with long spikey green tinted black hair, a pale complexion with a lean figure. He wore his usual revealing outfit. Ouroboros on his thigh, out for the world to see. People passed them with smiles on their faces, accepting Envy how he was._

 _"Envy?" She asked. Somehow she was relieved to see him. Part of her was expecting it to be some kind of monster._

 _"We need to talk, Katherine. Right now." He said firmly. But he didn't make a move to take her anywhere or even go in the room._

 _"Oh? What about?" She asked. Her heart began to race and worry blossomed throughout her._

 _"Your role in the events to come." As he said the words she began to feel as if she was suffocating. However, she smiled, trying to appear calm._

 _"What? That's ridiculous. I don't have a role in anything." Her voice shook as she spoke and he laughed. It sounded raspy with a hint of bark._

 _"Come off it, Princess. We are all aware of your connection with Truth. In fact, Father figures that your blood is riddled with Gate Energy, a pure form of power from God's Domain. Actually he's willing to bet your life that it's true."_

 _She gulped, her eyes widened in fear. Her heart raced at the thought of being kept alive only to be sacrificed by a power hungry thing. It made her feel sick to even think about it._

 _"It's not true. I... I'm not that special." She told him._

 _He looked unconvinced._

 _Around her, the scene changed around her. The hotel room melted away and she stood in Father's lair. Ed, Al, Izumi, Roy and Hohenheim knelt around her. In a flash her arms were pulled above her head and something hard, maybe a chain, bit into the flesh of her wrists as she was lifted off the floor._

 _Father walked toward her. He had a dagger in his hand._

 _Not just any dagger either. It was the one that she had used to make Ling become Greed._

 _"Don't come any closer!" She shouted at him, terror flooding into her voice as the people she cared about didn't move. They didn't even look up at her._

 _He just kept walking towards her calmly. Her eyed widened and she thrashed around. She was trying to free herself. But the effort was all in vain. The chain was too tight around her wrists. Her feet dangled a couple feet off the ground._

 _Father's gaze was fixed on her. Cold golden eyes held murderous intent that became clearer the closer he got. It looked like he wanted to kill her. Not because he had to to fulfill his goal, because he didn't. But like he actually wanted to._

 _Her eyes widened and her breathing came out hard and shaky. Moisture welled up in her eyes getting caught up in her eyelashes before the tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _"Please! No!" She cried out. Her brain felt as if it was made of cotton and the tears just kept coming. Through her clouded vision she saw Ed look up at her._

 _His eyes were as fierce as ever._

 _"Ed! Help me! Please!" She called to him as Father came to a stop in front of her._

 _"He can't hear you Katherine. None of them can. You are going to die and your cries will fall on deaf ears." He said calmly._

 _"No... Please no... I don't wanna die..." She trailed off, sobbing. Her tears kept falling down her face and slid down her chin and neck._

 _"No one ever does." He told her before driving the dagger into her chest while ripping the choker she'd gotten from Truth off of her throat._

Her eyes snapped open and she shot upward. She was trembling. Her face was wet and stiff with tears. Her right hand flung up to her chest. There was no wound and the choker she'd gotten from Truth was in tact.

Exhaling, she looked around. She was back in the hotel room, sitting in bed. Ed laid in the other hotel bed, snoring lightly. Al wasn't in the room at all.

"It was all a dream. A horrible, horrible dream..." She whispered trailing off. Getting out of bed, she wobbly walked to the bathroom.

She washed her face and neck with hot water and dried herself off before combing her fingers through her tangled hair.

Knowing it had been a nightmare made her feel better. But she was still trembling and breathing hard.

Leaving the bathroom she looked out of the window in the room. It was still dark out. So she decided that she'd go back to sleep. But upon looking at her bed, she felt sick.

She then turned at looked at Ed.

He was laying on his back with his blanket over his hips. She smiled at how peaceful he looked.

Going to Ed's things she took out a hair tie and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Then she went to the left side of his bed and climbed in, laying her head on his shoulder. She snuggled against his side as she got comfortable.

When she did manage to get comfortable, he shifts onto his side and wrapped his arms around her. She squeaked and looked up at his face. His eyes opened a little and he looked at her tiredly.

"He-Hey! Did I wake you?" She asked shyly.

"Hey... Only if you were the one running water and cuddling with me. Can't sleep?"

"Sorry... I had a traumatic nightmare of my own death."

"Want to talk about it?" He yawned.

"No... Just hold me... Please?" She asked burying her face against his chest.

"Okay. Anything you need." He nodded and tightened his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." She murmured.

She didn't hear his response after was already falling asleep again.


	8. Sick

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **8\. Sick**

 **Summary: Kit comes down with a cold soon after she and Ed make a stop in Resembool so that Ed could get maintenance done _._ Pinako runs out for medicine and leaves Ed in charge of looking after Kit. _I was sick when I first decided to write this. And I may have made Kit's actions mirror my own, at least with some parts of this. Anyone else behave like this when sick?_**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She awoke coughing. Her head felt hot and her fingers felt cold. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes before wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Coughing again she felt almost like there was mucus caught on her tonsils.

Looking around she inspected the room. The walls were a pale beige. The door was across from the right nightstand and a few feet to the right of the nightstand was a small, four-drawer dresser. Beside the door was a padded arm chair. A small bookshelf was on the wall to the left of the bed.

Her eyes went back to the chair. There was a blonde in a black button up shirt, black leather pants and black and red leather boots. A book covered the persons face but she could still tell that is was Edward.

She coughed again, her head feeling fuzzy. Laying back dawn she turned onto her side and flung the blankets off of her while she looked at the dresser, seeing her bag.

"Latent telepathy activate! Laptop baby come to mama!" She called hoarsely while stretching an arm out lazily.

Her throat felt like she'd stuck a softball down it.

"What are you doing?"

She shrieked and looked at the origin of the question. Ed had lowered his book while he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Thought the shriek proved to have been a very bad idea as it made her throat feel the way it felt to run clawed nails over a chalkboard.

"Owie throat... Um, I was trying to get my laptop..." She answered him shyly as he stood and walked around to the right side of the bed where she laid.

"No. If you get your little hands on it you'll be talking to Roxi and getting excited. I refuse to allow that when you should just be resting." He told her firmly while he pulled the blankets over her once again.

"Meanie. Where's the nice babysitter that let's me do what I want as long as I stay in bed and drink all of my broth?" She asked pouting.

"Granny went to get _you_ some medicine and will be back later. Speaking of... isn't that choker supposed to heal you and keep you healthy?"

"Guess it doesn't work with a viral infection."

"Of course it doesn't"

"Ed... don't question it. Can't you just lay with me? Please?" She asked moments before sneezing three times into her right elbow. Her eyes watered a little with each sneeze.

"I think I'll pass..." He said while looking mildly disgusted.

She stuck her tongue out childishly. Coughing once more as she rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes.

She was asleep in a matter of moments, leaving Ed shaking his head at her actions while returning to he seat.

When Kit awoke again she didn't even notice she had fallen asleep but she felt slightly better. Although she was startled to see Ed asleep in the chair by her door. The sight made her giggle a little and interrupt her giggle fit with some coughing.

Getting out of bed she pulled the blankets from her bed and laid them over Ed's sleeping form.

Satisfied that he'd be warm, she pulled on a heavy sweater and went down to the kitchen to get a drink.

When she got there she found Pinako at the stove stirring something.

"Good afternoon." She told the older woman softly. She may have felt a little better but her throat still hurt.

"Feeling any better dear?"

"A little. Can you turn the kettle on? I think some tea would help." She asked softly. Pinako nodded and turned the kettle on before moving around the large kitchen and pulling a bottle out of a bag and handing it to Kit.

"Take a cap-full of this of this. It'll help with the cough."

"Okay. Thank you."

Pinako nodded and went back to the stove. Kit opened the bottle and looked into it. The "medicine" if it could even be called that looked like tar to her. Her face contorted in fear as she poured the amount she was told to ingest. Pinching her nose she downed it. She shivered and closed the bottle again placing it on the nearest surface as she tried to not throw up.

"Here." Pinako told her holding out a glass of water that she eagerly chugged before slamming the cup onto the surface she'd put the bottle on. Luckily for her it only made a loud noise and didn't shatter.

"That didn't help... at all. But I'm keeping it down." She told her coughing a little.

"Then it's doing it's job. Go get Edward for soup."

"Will do." She nods and went back up to her room.

Edward was still all curled up in the chair. He looked so sweet and harmless. That made her snort a little. Ed was far from harmless. But he did have his moments when he was just so sweet.

"Ed? Ed, sweetie? Baby? Honey pie? Pinako's back. And she made soup." She told him softly as she inched closer to him. With him asleep she leaned down and kissed him lightly. She couldn't resist and she pulled back quickly.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Uh, Pinako made soup."

"Okay." He nodded and pushed the blankets onto the floor before they went back to the kitchen and ate.

After eating Kit washed her dishes before taking a hot bath and coughing mucus into the bathroom sink, running water so it wouldn't dry there. Then Pinako sent her back to bed.

Soon enough she was better again.

Unfortunately, around that time, Edward displayed signs of being sick.


	9. Kit's Perfect Wedding

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **9\. Kit's Perfect Wedding**

 **Summary: So, I went back through the story to gather Kit information that I'd come up with while writing and I rediscovered this gem of Kit dreaming about her and Ed watching Bride Wars. Upon re-reading what I'd wrote, I realized there was untapped potential in this scene. So, expanding on Kit's dream from Chapter 38, Ed asks Kit about the wedding she would want. Leading Kit to, for the first time in her life, think about her dream wedding.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **Also if Ed's a little out of character, you gotta remember that this is a dream of Kits. So yeah, just keep that in mind.**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She and Edward were in her home, in the living room. The room wasn't too big or small and light seemed to flood in through large windows that had thin white curtains.

The two were dressed quite casually with Ed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. While Kit was in a light sundress and leggings. Both were barefoot and sitting on a leather couch.

Well Ed was sitting. Kit was laying with her head on his lap.

They were watching a fifty inch wall mounted television that was across from them. Playing was one of Kit's favorite movies, Bride Wars. Occasionally she would look up at Ed. Upon seeing an unamused and somewhat terrified expression take hold of his features, she couldn't help but laugh.

The movie was almost over and the part playing was the bachelorette party scene.

"Don't look so scared Ed. Women are bat shit fucking crazy. That should be common knowledge by now." She told him.

"I know that, but damn. I didn't think that they were this crazy." He replied in her dream.

"Crazier than you know. Especially when weddings are involved." She laughed.

"And what about you?

"What about me?"

He sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. Then he asks, "Well, being a girl yourself, would planning a wedding make you crazier?"

With that question, her face contorted and she looked at him as if he was insane.

"Oh hell no. I want to bypass all the crazy and just elope. Less fuss that way."

"You don't want a wedding?"

"Nope. A marriage isn't about the wedding. It's about the feelings the two people share."

"So you've never even thought about your wedding then?"

"My wedding? Edward, is that your idea of a purposal? Because I gotta tell you, being paraded around like well-dress livestock to be sold off is not romantic. I'll take a quick and painless elopement and a long honeymoon over an expensive party and a pretty dress that I'll only wear once any day." She told him sternly with a slightly annoyed expression.

Not once in her life had she thought about getting married. She didn't see a point to it. After all very few species mate for life. So from a biological stand point the concept felt unnatural.

But, aside from it being unnatural, she'd just never thought about it.

"I see. Okay, I'm not going to force you to think about something you don't want to." He told her softly.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat up, kissing his cheek. Then she sat on his lap and they continued to watch the movie.

Rather, Ed went back to watching the movie. She was curios now. What sort of wedding would she come up with if she had to?

Thinking on it she only wanted to marry Ed and there was no doubt in her mind that he would have Al be his best man. Her maid of honor would most likely be Roxi. As she thought she decided that she wanted her mother to give her away.

The ceremony would be simple, with generic vows to avoid Ed proclaiming his love for alchemy. There'd also be a fairly short guest list.

They'd wear plain dress clothes. She didn't need some kind of princess gown and, she didn't know for sure but, Ed didn't seem like the type to want to wear a fancy suit.

She'd like a cream and pale blue color scheme with a small bouquet of calla lilies and delphinium. Then maybe miniature calla lilies as centerpieces.

She'd thought it would be nice to have it in Resembool, maybe at the Rockbells, for convenience. And she would ask if Pinako and Gracia to cook.

Elicia could even be the flower girl.

During the ceremony and at the reception she decided that they could leave a seat empty. So that it would be like Trisha was there. She thought that would mean a lot to Ed. Well that and them ditching the wedding early to visit Trisha's grave.

She smiled at the idea of the wedding. It was nice. She'd still rather elope. But it was something that she would suggest before talking Ed into eloping.


	10. Ed meets Kit's mom

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **10\. Ed meets Kit's mom**

 **Summary:Kit brings her mom, Clara, to Amestris for a few days. This only covers the first day that she's there. Or the first several hours. Yeah, it only covers the first couple of hours of Clara's stay there.**

 **Special Note For the sake of Public Knowledge: As FMA takes place in 1914-15, This story takes place the Monday before Kit's 17th birthday, so this is in 1916, the year after the Promised Day. In preparation for writing this I looked at a 1916 calendar. Now Kit's birthday is March 11th and for 1916 that's a Saturday. However Clara will be coming on Monday the 6th at 6:30pm and will be leaving Friday the 10th at 8am. Kit will be celebrating her birthday on Thursday the 9th with a big dinner. I only bring this up because I might do a few more Kit's Adventures in Amestris chapters that lead up to Kit's birthday.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh, what do you want now?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your child?" She asked Truth, mock offended.

"It is when my child only visits when she wants something ridiculous." It folded its arms over its chest. Then It asked, "So what do you want now?"

She bit her lower lip. It could probably guess what it was that she wanted but still It wanted her to say it. So she did;

"I want my mother. In Amestris, with me. Only for the week I want her to meet everyone. And I want her to do it without paying some dumb toll to come or leave."

"I see. And I gather that you won't leave until I agree, is that right?"

She nodded. She couldn't leave without her mom. Her birthday was coming up in a couple days and she wanted a dinner with her mom and a few other people. No Roxi though, as Roxi had a habit of pushing the cake all over kits head. As fun as that was, it was either Roxi or her mom.

Her mom won this one.

"Very well. Consider this a birthday present from me." It said with a wide grin.

"Thank you!" She beamed and hugged Truth before she got pulled through the Gate and back into Amestris.

She was in Resembool. In the Rockbell home, sitting on a couch. She could hear Edward making phone calls. He was inviting people to have dinner with them for her birthday. The two had been planning this for a couple of weeks.

It was the March after the Promised Day and soon it would be her seventeenth birthday. The only thing she wanted was for her mother to come to see that she was okay and cared for. She wanted her mom to go home not worrying as much about her.

Though, speaking of her mother;

After several moments, she felt a weight beside her on the couch. Then there was several gasps. She looked around seeing Winry, Pinkao and Al gaping at something beside her.

She looked beside her and beamed, squealing loudly, "Mom!"

"Kit!" Her mom squawked and the two flung their arms around each other, her mom pulling her into a tight hug.

"Um... Kit? What going on?" Winry asked as the two pulled apart.

"Well, this is my mom, Clara. She's here to celebrate my birthday with us."

"But she came out of nowhere..." Winry sputtered. She still wasn't aware of Kit's big secret.

"Don't worry about that dear. It's nice to meet you Clara. Your daughter's certainly kept things exciting." Pinako said, patting Winry's back. Then Al cheerfully introduced himself.

Kit stood and went to the phone. She was hoping to drag Ed in to meet her mom. However, he wasn't there anymore. Blinking she went back into the living room and trapped Al's shoulder.

"Yes Kit?"

"Have you seen Ed? I really want him to meet mom."

"Last I knew he was on the phone." Al shrugged.

"I see... " She sighed. Then she turned to her mom, who was talking with Pinako and Winry. It sounded like she was making sure that Kit had been well behaved.

Clara was short, standing only at five foot two, like kit. She had somewhat wavy platinum blonde hair, stormy blue eyes and fair skin. She also had a thin figure and small breasts. She wore dark blue jeans, sneakers, a pink t-shirt and she had her silver wedding band was on her left middle finger.

Clara looked up at Kit and frowned at the displeased expression on her face. She squeaked as Clara asked, "Hun? Is everything okay?"

"What? Yeah! Totally. I'm going to go find Ed. Winry, can you jot down if anyone gets back to us about Thursday?" Kit smiled.

"Sure thing. Also I think Ed went upstairs when your mom got here." Winry told her.

"Thanks." She nods appreciatively before kissing the top of her moms head and going upstairs, where she glanced into each of the rooms.

She found him sitting on the bed in the room that they shared. He was looking at his hands with an uncomfortable expression. Quietly, she went in and sat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly and looked at her. She smiled up at him.

"Hey. Everything okay?" She asked him softly.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Ed, you ran and hid when my mom got here. I'm pretty sure that's not nothing."

"Right... Sorry."

She sat up and looked at him. Then she said, "Don't be sorry. Walk me through this. Why are you weirded out by my mom?"

"I'm not weirded out by her... persay. I'm weirded out that we're as far as we are into our relationship and I'm just now meeting her and she already knows all about me." He explained. She smiled widely as he did.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You just admitted that we're in a relationship."

He looked unenthused over her excitement about that. To be fair he'd admitted it before. Numerous times actually. Each time she'd react excitedly.

"Yes I do that often." He huffed.

"And I'll keep reacting like this! You made me wait for it to be real."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to just jump into things..."

"I know and I respect that. Now, Ed, my mom is going to love you. She isn't the type to judge much."

"Are you sure."

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure. You have no reason to freak, okay?"

He nodded and she smiled. He smiled in return and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled, pushing him onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So your moms here."

"Yes she is. And regardless of that I have this desire to take advantage of you while she's here."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Think of it as 'Ed has accepted this as a solid relationship' sex."

"Ah so another consensual night that ends up with you getting so excited that you end up falling asleep while I talk to Al."

"You so get me." She beamed and kissed him. Which he returned.

They probably would have kept going and would have gotten quite intimate. Well if it wasn't for;

"Katherine Nicolle! What are you doing young lady?" Her mother demanded firmly, making her and Ed go rigid. She squeaked and jumped off of him, leaving him looking awkward and stunned.

"Oh, uh, mom! This is Edward!"

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but under the circumstances..." Clara said.

"I understand that completely." He nods sitting up.

"What's up mom?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Right... Dinner's ready."

"Okay, we'll be right down." She said and her mom eyed her suspiciously so she added, "We're just going to wash up. Don't look at me like that! Damn woman!"

"Okay. Do either of you want anything to drink with the food?"

"Coffee. I take it really sweet."

"Water for me please." Ed answered.

Clara nodded and went back downstairs. Kit and Ed looked at one another and sighed.

"Well that went swimmingly." She mumbled sarcastically.

"So much for a good first impression."

"Oh please babe. There was no chance of having a 'good' first impression. If it wasn't this, something else would have fucked it up."

"I guess." He agreed and the two went to the bathroom and washed their hands.

"Suppose we should go join them now... before mom decides you have to bunk with Al and the wonder cats for the rest of her stay.

He chuckled and nodded. The wonder cats was a small collection of plush cats that she and Ed got Al when he got his body back.

She kissed him lightly before they went and joined everyone in the dining room. Clara, Winry and Pinako sat on one side of the table. Then there was a vacant seat across from Clara and another was across from Pinako with Al between the two and across from Winry.

Her right eye actually twitched when she realized that a glass of water for Ed marked the seat across from her mother. She heard him gulp nervously as Clara looked at him inquisitively. He took his seat and Kit moved her place setting to the end of the table between her mother and Ed, holding his hand firmly when she finally sat down.

"So, Edward, what are your intentions with my only child?" Clara asked making Ed blush and sputter gibberish.

"Aw you wanna know if there's going to be a future for us!" Kit said, giggling.

"And you don't want to know that?" Ed asked.

"No, I do. I just want to talk about it after I stop getting over-the-top excited every time you say that we're a couple."


	11. Drinking with Roy

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **11\. Drinking with Roy**

 **Summary: Day two of Clara being in Amestris. After happily doing dishes like a freak, Kit goes out with Roy to celebrate her birthday early. Also while this chapter is called Drinking with Roy, it's actually about the stuff that leads up to the drinking and not so much the drinking.**

 **Note: This chapter was originally supposed to be Kit's doing dishes and enjoying it, ya know like a freak while Ed and Clara have a beautiful moment where Clara basically gives Ed her blessing to be with Kit. But after an incident where I basically finished writing it only for my page to fuck up when I go to save because I'm an idiot and didn't full on hand write it first or type it out elsewhere first. So I lost some good stuff. And re-writing it is a pain in my non-existent balls [I'm a girl irl so no real balls here duh] So I'm giving up on the dishes segment and am moving onto the next chapter.**

 **Special Note For the sake of Public Knowledge: As FMA takes place in 1914-15, This story takes place the Monday before Kit's 17th birthday, so this is in 1916, the year after the Promised Day. In preparation for writing this I looked at a 1916 calendar. Now Kit's birthday is March 11th and for 1916 that's a Saturday. However Clara will be coming on Monday the 6th at 6:30 pm and will be leaving Friday the 10th at 8am. Kit will be celebrating her birthday on Thursday the 9th with a big dinner. I only bring this up because I might do a few more Kit's Adventures in Amestris chapters that lead up to Kit's birthday.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kit! Mustang's on his way from the station, you should get ready now. "

"Wha~? Oh... Right. Going to do that now!" She called back to Ed, who was standing by the phone which he seemed to have just hung up. Drying her hands she went over to him with her mom and asked, "Is Riza and the guys coming with him or are they coming tomorrow?"

"Hawkeye's with him and he didn't mention anything about everyone else." He told her.

"Got it so they'll be coming tomorrow. They wouldn't back out on me, I got promises in writing and I can make their lives hell."

"That's my little psychopath..." Ed and Clara muttered together. They blinked and looked at one another after noticing they did that.

She giggled at them and kissed each of their cheeks.

"So what will you be doing tonight?" Her mother asked.

"Roy and I will be drinking tonight. His idea. I think he thinks he can get me drunk and spill any unrevealed secrets I may have." She answered, rolling her eyes.

Her mother's face contorted with displeasure and her voice came out all squeaky as she said, "A grown man is taking an almost seventeen year old girl drinking? What is the law here? Seriously that sound so illegal."

"Mom, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Riza is giving him some rules right now, like 'don't try anything funny. Don't overdue it. Do not harass the Kit, Edward has been an interesting influence and she will hit you, probably with the bottle you're drinking from.' Ooh and She's probably holding a gun to his head while she tells him!" She theorized excitedly.

"Yea… I've been influencing you… Right. Go get ready." Ed said while gently turning her and nudging her toward the stairs.

"Aye Aye Sir!" She cheered while she went up to a bathroom and took a quick shower.

After her shower she dressed simply in jeans, a t-shirt and ankle socks, and went back downstairs, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Sitting by the door she pulled her boots on.

"You going to meet Roy or something?"

She looked up and saw Al looking down at her. Smiling she nodded and said, "Yea. He and I made plans to meet somewhere. But Riza will be coming here after we meet."

"Does Edward know about that?"

"Does Edward need to know everything I do? I'm serious by the way, I've never done this relationship thing before."

"Well, you're in good company then cause neither has he and I." Al said shrugging

"I don't think I need to know everything. But since you're going to be out and drinking with Mustang, I think it'd be good to know."

She and Al looked up and saw Ed coming towards them, holding two sandwiches.

"I guess that makes sense. But where Roy and I meet isn't going to be where we drink." She said standing up.

"Then where will you be drinking? I need to cover my bases in case your mother decided to freak at me." Ed said handing her one of the sandwiches.

"Thank you. Um… Before I tell you I want you to know that because of where we are it was between there or in the middle of some sheep infested field." She told him taking a bite of the sandwhich he gave her.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Wait… Kit, you don't mean…" Al trailed off, seeming to figure out where she meant.

She swallowed her mouthful and nodded. "Yup. We will be at your childhood home. Because no one goes there and if I'm going to be… How do I say 'probed for information' without making it sound hella dirty?"

"I don't think there's a way to make it not dirty." Ed shrugged.

"That's what I thought. Oh well though." She shrugged and ate her sandwich.

"So if you're under the impression he's going to interrogate you, why did you agree?" Al asked her after she'd eaten a few bites.

She swallowed her mouthful and tilted her head a little thoughtfully.

"Because there's always the chance I'm wrong. I doubt it. But there's always the chance." She answered simply.

"Oh."

"Makes sense." Ed commented.

She nodded and ate the rest of her sandwich. When she finished she dusted crumbs from her hands. "I'm going to chill with my mom before going to meet Roy. Later boys." She told them before kissing each Elric's cheek.

"She's on the couch." Ed let her know.

"Thanks hun." She smiled and went to find her mother. A hunt which led her to a waiting room-esque living room-ish area.

Clara was sitting on a beige couch, flipping through a book.

"How's the book?" Kit asked sitting next to her and leaning her head on her shoulder.

Her mother closed the book and sighed, "Confusing. I'm trying to figure out how the part of the automail that's actually inside of the amputee doesn't poison the user from that part of the prosthetic rusting…"

"Hmm… I haven't a clue. But then again I still don't have an answer to the question of if an alchemist with automail actually knew about all the inner workings could they use alchemy to fix it should the limb breaks." She shrugged.

"Kit… That's a dumb question. I don't know shit about it and even I can say that they probably can't because even if they knew about how it ran, their mechanic still knows the limb better than them. So the alchemist may have an idea of what to do but they still can't take every little part into account."

"That's just a guess isn't it?"

While they talked the other residents of the house came in and out of the room. Well Winry and Pinako came and went. Ed and Al hung around in a door frame and watched.

"Let me put it like this, say you break you arm. It's not too bad as far as you can tell as there isn't any bone poking out. So you have two options take it to someone who knows how to deal with it or figure it out yourself. By going to a doctor you know you're getting the best possible care for the injury. But, by trying to care for it on your own, you're just putting a useless bandage on it, making icing it. Ultimately you're just making it get worse. Because you don't know exactly how it broke. Did the bone shatter? Did it just snap? Is there muscle damage? You don't know. You can't possibly know. It'd be the same for automail."

"Okay, okay! I get it! No need to be a show off!" She rolled her eyes.

"It's not showing off, it was looking at your query from a logical, medical standpoint."

"Logic and real medical standpoints have no place anywhere near me."

"Awww, but Kitty-Baby you're so smart when you want to be."

"Are you serious or was that a legitimate jab at my intelligence?"

"Hm, a bit of both?"

"Watch it Mother. I can arrange for you to be on the first gate back home before you even get a chance to meet the real fun people."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe."

"Katherine. You can't threaten me. I'm your mother, I pushed you out of my body and you are very lucky to have me, even if it is just for the week. There are some children that never even get to meet their mothers because they get abandoned."

"Yes. I'm so grateful for you. You the woman than worked hard and signed me up for those fabulous physical activities and gave me everything I've wanted and put up with Roxi trying to bleach my hair as well as my own obsessions with certain things that shall remain nameless because it could affect my dignity."

"Do you mean the dirty pic-"

"Mom! My dignity! Please! No one needs to know about that!" She hollered cutting her mother off, her cheeks bright red

"But I'm sure he'd be flattered!"

"Mother! No! Go back the starving, motherless- Fuck, what was the point of the grateful speech again?"

"You get the speech nearly every year, you call it the grateful speech and still you don't get the point of it? Ugh, Katherine!" Her mother groaned.

"Don't 'Ugh, Katherine' me! You want to blurt out something that I did a few times and it took me two years to realize it was a perfectly normal-ish thing to do! I don't think you get that if you blurt anything about it out you get to leave because I chose to live her in a permanent way. And the thought of certain people know anything about it makes me want to jump off the roof."

"Okay, okay. I get it. No need for the dramatics Sweetness." Her mother shook her head.

"I'm allowed to be dramatic! My birthday is Saturday! I'm almost a growed up."

"Believe me when I say this Sweetness, no one thinks of you as almost a grown up. Especially after a tantrum like that." Her mother giggled.

"Good. I hear that being a grown up seriously blows dick. And that's without factoring in parenthood."

"Since you mentioned it, you still anti-parenthood?"

"Oh yes. You are definitely going to have to adopt a teen mom if you want a grandkid. Though with us apart as we will be you'd have to do that anyway if you wanted one."

"Or I can stay and hope You and Ed have an-"

"If you say unplanned pregnancy, I'll tie my tubes right now. That shit's not funny and we haven't have that particular chat yet. Still hoping it won't come up."

"Awww, no fun."

"No fun? Your daughter's turning seventeen and you're saying 'no fun' about her not wanting a baby? Pretty sure a court would be saying 'bad mommy, bad' right now."

"This… This is not a normal dynamic…" A worried voice interjected.

Her mother and her head's shot up and jerked to see Ed gaping at them with his jaw dropped and an eyebrow raised. Al stood next to him, covering his mouth and he laughed over the subject of the girl's argument.

"Ummm. I should go now… later." She said hastily as she jumped up and practically ran from the house.

She was just out the door when she nearly ran into someone. Looking up she saw a casually dressed Riza looking surprised.

"Hey Riza." She said shyly.

"Hello Kit, I see you're running a bit late. Happy birthday." Riza told her with a small smile.

"Just a little. But I'm on my way now. Thank you. Um, My mom is with us and I want to be the one to do introductions but I'm late enough..." She trailed off.

Riza shook her head saying. "I can introduce myself and Edward can point her out. You go ahead."

"Thank you for understanding. Have fun." She smiled and moved around Riza before running off, waving good-bye over her shoulder as she ran.

Roy was waiting for her at the split in the road quite a ways from the Rockbell home.

"Sorry! So sorry I'm late!" She cried to him as she got closer.

He looked up hearing her and raised an eyebrow as he saw her holding her breasts in place as she came to a stop in front of him. Like Riza, Roy was also dressed casually only he had a bag on the ground beside him.

"Oh, it's alright. I don't mind waiting for a lady." He said playfully with a small smirk.

"Don't be a creep, Roy."

"Just being polite. But hey you're the birthday girl."

"Yes, I am the birthday girl. And everyone is giving me sass. Mom had to give me an extra gratitude speech, Ed refused to snuggle last night because he doesn't want to ruffle any feathers with mom. My birthday is on Saturday and I want things to go my way." She huffed.

"Your mom's here?"

"Yeah. Truth decided it'd be a good present. She's only here until Friday and I'm sure that she's already accidentally convinced Ed I'm going to become an even bigger freak when I old."

"Let's go to your selected drinking place and you can tell me all about it."

"Okay… But don't try any funny business."

"Yes Ma'am." He chuckled and picked up his bag before they made their way to the Elric's childhood home for an evening of drinking.

* * *

 **And that's all for this one folks!**

 **For the record, Clara, prior to coming to Amestris, allowed Kit to have one small glass of wine every year on her her birthday starting on her 5th birthday. So this isn't her first time with alcohol. And her system can handle it fairly well.**


	12. Nap Time

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **12\. Nap time**

 **Summary: It's Wednesday afternoon. A few more guests have arrived for Kit's party on Thursday. While the guests get settled in Kit and Ed relax in their room. Interruptions may happen. Snuggling is a must. Like with the Drinking with Roy one this is more of what happens before the nap and not so much of what the nap is like.**

 **Special Note For the sake of Public Knowledge: As FMA takes place in 1914-15, This story takes place the Monday before Kit's 17th birthday, so this is in 1916, the year after the Promised Day. In preparation for writing this I looked at a 1916 calendar. Now Kit's birthday is March 11th and for 1916 that's a Saturday. However Clara will be coming on Monday the 6th at 6:30 pm and will be leaving Friday the 10th at 8am. Kit will be celebrating her birthday on Thursday the 9th with a big dinner. I only bring this up because I might do a few more Kit's Adventures in Amestris chapters that lead up to Kit's birthday.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She and Ed plopped down onto their bed that afternoon. Guests for her dinner birthday party had been arriving all morning and being social to everyone and introducing her mom to everyone was exhausting for Kit.

So while everyone took the time to get settled in, she and Ed hid away in a room that the duo shared. Their goal was to relax.

"Whose bright idea was it to invite so many people?" She groaned as she scooted herself towards the head of the bed and propped herself against the pillows on her side of the bed.

"Yours Kit. I suggested something small, remember?" He reminded her. He moved so he was propped on the pillows beside her.

"Oh yea… Why did I not agree to that again? That sounds like the smarter idea." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Because you wanted specific people to come and you couldn't be convinced otherwise." He said pulling a throw blanket from the head board and placed it over her.

She looked up at him before saying, "I just want people to meet my mom. And if it's done and I get presents than what's the harm. Oh wait… I told people not to bring presents, didn't I?"

"That's right." He nodded then he added, "You'll probably still get some though."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Who knows. You'll have to wait and see now won't you."

She pouted and snuggled herself against him. "Jerk."

"Yea, yea, you love me either way." He teased her, wrapping an arm around her.

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit his stomach. To which he simply smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you missed. Kisses go down here." She said tapping her lips.

Turning around, she sat up on her knees and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Well, if they go down there then I guess I have no choice but to oblige." He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled and they leaned into each other, about to kiss when,

"Kit! Hide me! Roy is invading my space!"

She actually groaned as her mother ran into the room, shouting and seeming to be panicked.

"Mother! I'm in the middle of something. Go hide in the bathroom like a normal person…" She whined and pressed her forehead against Eds.

"Your mom's a handful…" He whispered to her.

"I know…" She whispered back. Then she looked over at Clara and said. "Now what's Roy doing that being a grown up and asking him to stop won't fix?"

"He keeps asking about home and your dad and -"

"Did you just refer to that man, your former husband and current whatever as my dad? Oh no. He made it clear that that's not what he is. He who supplied sperm for my conception is all he is. Next time Roy's a pest, talk to Riza." She huffed.

"Cock-blocked Kit is mean…" Clara pouted and left the room.

"Cock-blocked anyone is mean!"She called after her.

"Okay, deep breaths Kitty Kat." Ed said.

She looked at him once again and pouted. He smiled and kissed her. Smiling, she kissed him back and settled herself onto his lap.

He held her against him and licked at her lower lip as they kissed.

She parted her lips slightly and licked at his tongue. Running her fingers through his hair, she took it out of the ponytail he kept it in and twists some strands around her fingers.

Okay so she loved that his hair was as long, if not longer, than hers. Sue her. Only please don't because she still had no idea how money worked in Amestris.

He moved a hand from her waist to brush some hair from her face and cup one of her cheeks.

"Brother, Kit? Have you seen one of the… Oh, am I interrupting something?"

She and Ed pulled apart and looked towards the doorway of their room. Al was standing there, eyes wide and staring at them in a sweetly innocent way.

"No… You're fine Al. What's up?" Ed sighed.

"I, uh, I seemed to have lost one of the wonder cats…" He told them nervously, wringing his hands as he spoke.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. Kit knew for a fact that Alphonse treated the wonder cats like real pets. So he would never lose one. She and Ed glanced at each other. Based on his suspicious expression he had the same thought she did.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Al… Sweetie, hunnie, brother I never had, is that true? Or did my mother send you in here to cock block Edward and I?"

Al fidgeted nervously before nodded and squeaking, "She's holding the little grey and tan one hostage!"

"Mother! Can you come here for a moment?" She called out of the room.

Her mother came in slowly and stood beside Al, holding a small grey and tan plush cat with big yellow eyes.

Kit closed her eyes and laid her head on one of Ed's shoulders before she groaned, "You, mother of mine are a handful. All I wanted was to relax with my boyfriend. That's it. Make out a little, snuggle, maybe take a nap. I didn't want sex or anything over the top. Mostly because this big birthday thing tomorrow night was my idea so I kind of have to play hostess. Do you have any idea how tiring that is? So can you please settle down and let me relax. I get it, after my complete lack of interest in ment my entire life you're a bit put off by this, but relax. Also give Al his cat back, the wonder cats were a reward to him for putting up with us."

Clara smiled and nodded. Handing Al his plush cat she came over to the bed and half hugged Kit saying, "Alright sweetie. I'm sorry for bothering you while you unwind. But you have to admit this is a little odd. I'm so used to you just giggling and fawning at a picture of a screen."

She laughed at her mother's explanation and shrugged, "I dunno, I adjusted to the real Ed rather quickly. He and I got all snuggly even before I got my memory back."

"Kit, that really doesn't count. Brother was comforting you after you realized Hughes was getting murdered." Al comments, petting his plush cat while Ed puffed out his cheeks.

"Eh, semantics." She waved it off and fixed her throw blanket over herself as her mother released her and she went back to sitting beside Ed while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll let you two relax now." Clara said as she exited the room.

Al waved a plush cat paw at them before leaving as well and closing the door behind him.

"Can we lock that door or what?" She asked looking up at Ed.

"I don't think it has a lock." He sighed.

"Oh… Don't get me wrong I love my mom, but does she behave like a child in your opinion? Or is it just me?"

"I picked up a slight childlike vibe from her…"

"Certainly explains where I got it from…"

"Yeah…"

"Ed… If I ever change my stance on parenthood and we do have a kid… I think we should invest in bedroom doors that lock, a child muzzle, and a lot of activities to wear it out."

"Deal… Wait, child muzzles? Maybe not that one."

"I don't even think that they're a real thing. Too inhumane to put into production. I mean I agree and wouldn't even muzzle a dog. But empty threat wise, it'd be nice to have around."

"Yeah, yeah. Nap time Kitty Kat."

"Okay…" She nodded and snuggled herself into him with a small yawn.

Ed smiled and scooted so his head was on his pillow and he situated her so she was half of him with her head on his chest.

She kissed the base of his neck lazily before closing her eyes and settling into her nap.


	13. Big Fat Family Birthday Dinner

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **13\. Big Fat Family Birthday Dinner**

 **Summary: Thursday evening has finally arrived. All the guests were there and it's finally the moment everyone's been waiting for. Dinner. Kit's big, bad, birthday dinner. A very select few people were invited. Some invitees couldn't come but most did. Some people just weren't invited at all _*cough* Falman *cough*._ But here's dinner.**

 **Special Note For the sake of Public Knowledge: As FMA takes place in 1914-15, This story takes place the Monday before Kit's 17th birthday, so this is in 1916, the year after the Promised Day. In preparation for writing this I looked at a 1916 calendar. Now Kit's birthday is March 11th and for 1916 that's a Saturday. However Clara will be coming on Monday the 6th at 6:30 pm and will be leaving Friday the 10th at 8am. Kit will be celebrating her birthday on Thursday the 9th with a big dinner. I only bring this up because I might do a few more Kit's Adventures in Amestris chapters that lead up to Kit's birthday.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward had made her sit at the table with her mother while dinner was prepared. Which honestly peeved her off. Her guests were allowed to help. But she was somewhat mature about the situation.

She sat, slumped in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

Her seat at the table was the middle seat on one side... The spot Winry got the night Clara arrived. And Clara sat to her right. The spot to her left was meant for Ed and the rest of the seats were for whoever sat there first. The table wasn't very big so the place settings were a little squished together.

The guest list was people she'd met and actually enjoyed being around. So typically, because she lived with and loved them; Ed, Al, Pinako and Winry. Clara's presence was a must as Kit wanted to see and give her mother a proper good-bye. Roy and Riza were an obvious must-invite duo. She'd also invited Breda as she did like being around him when they'd gone to Xerxes and why not invite him? Another obvious must-invite duo was Izumi and Sig. After all Izumi was her teacher at one point and the housewife is rarely seen without her husband. Because she had invited Breda, she also invited Alex Louise Armstrong, solely on the condition that he keeps all of his clothes on when he was outside of his room. She'd invited Olivier Armstrong and Major Miles as well, but they couldn't make it. The last invitee was Nurse Bernadette, who could come and was currently sitting to Clara's right.

"You're daughter is a horrible patient Miss Clara! During her stay at the Central Hospital she wouldn't just lay back and heal. No, first she claws at her IV in a panic. Dances, causing her ankle to swell, gets out of bed when I clearly told her I wanted her off her ankle!" Bernadette complained.

"Eh, I don't know what to tell you. Kit's not fond of being forced into sitting around. She prefers to be up and moving unless she's sitting on her ass on her own terms. " Clara shrugged. She and Bernadette spent most of the wait time talking.

Kit tapped her foot boredly as she waited for dinner to be ready.

"Clara? Can you help us with something?" Ed asked, poking his head into the dining room. He'd made it his job to micro-manage dinner preparations.

She looked over at her mother as she nodded and stood, going into the kitchen. Ed's head vanished into the kitchen again.

"Your mom seems nice." Bernadette comments to her with a smile.

"Yeah. She's a peach." She smiled back and straightened up in her seat, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands on the table. As she looked down at her hands she and Bernadette fell into a comfortable silence. Her nails were significantly shorter than she liked them to be. Only because Ed had mentioned to her that he wasn't the biggest fan of them stabbing him whenever they went to do anything and she didn't mind trimming them for him.

Some time later everyone filed out of the kitchen. They placed the food on the table as they took their seats.

Al sat beside Ed with Winry on his other side. Then was Pinako, Armstrong, Breda, and Riza. Roy sat, well was squished, between Riza and Bernadette.

Dinner was pork chops, fried vegetables, mashed potatoes, gravy and a salad. Kit eyed the food before looking around the table and asking, "It looks good. But why did it talk all of you to make it?"

"Not all of us were cooking. Some of us were trying to assist while others, not naming any names, were just getting under foot." Al explained. And while he wasn't naming anyone, he and Ed each glared at Roy as he finished speaking.

"I see. Well it looks good so thank you." She smiled and nodded. Then she made her plate, half the plate had a salad with ripped up pork chop chunks in it and the other half had mashed potatoes with the vegetables and gravy mixed together.

She stabbed at the salad side with her fork and dipped it into her potatoes, taking a bite while the others made their plates.

"So, Clara, what do you and Kit normally do for her birthday?" Edward asked, looking around Kit as she continued to eat.

Clara looked up from her plate, which only had a salad with the vegetables and pork chop chunks in it. She hummed in thought before answering, "Normally we would invite over her friend Roxi's family and have dinner. Kit and Roxi would bounce off the walls while Roxi's mom and I made desert and Roxi's brother would be forced to make sure neither girl broke something. Desert would be Kit's favorite; the tiniest sliver of angel food cake that's absolutely smothered in a three inch layer of whipped cream and a spoonful of smashed, sweetened raspberries. We'd follow that with presents. If I remember correctly, she got clothes a hairbrush that broke when actually used on her knotty ass hair and a white plush rabbit in a gaudy red coat that looked like the one Ed used to wear."

"Awww, I miss Ed-bunny. He truly was the star of my collection. And you try hand sewing a coat that small! It was bound to look gaudy! But Roxi did pretty good regardless." Kit commented

"Ed-bunny?" Al asked.

"Didn't Roxi give Ed-bunny a blonde yarn wig?" Clara asked.

"Mhm, she did. She even braided the wig. I returned the favor with Al-cat on her birthday. I mean it was just a grey plush cat with a red ribbon around it's neck. But she likes it just the same." Kit shrugged. Then she squeaked loudly and added, "Ed-bunny! Mom, when you get home, can you take him out of his special case and put him with all the other bunnies? I don't want him to be lonely."

"Awww. Yea, I can do that." Clara smiled.

"Ed-bunny has a special case?" Roy asked, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Of course he does. It's a glass box that I keep on my nightstand. Gotta make sure he doesn't get hurt. I'd go the same with Ed but I don't think he'd go for that."

"You're damn right he wouldn't!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hun, that'd also kill Edward which would defeat the purpose of putting him in it." Clara commented.

"Actually, if it's glass, wouldn't he just break out? Automail can kick through thick glass right?" Bernadette questioned.

"Yeah. But he'd probably maim himself breaking out." Winry nodded.

"Can we not talk about my girlfriend putting me in a glass box?" Ed pleaded. She squealed excitedly as he did.

"Yeah. Really guys. I'm sure Kit would have a door on the box so she can take him out to play with him." Al laughed as Breda, who actually took note of Kit's squeal, asked, "What's with her."

Winry rolled her eyes and answered Breda, "She does that every time Ed acknowledges their relationship. You get used to it quickly."

She pouted and stuck her tongue out at Winry.

"Just eat your dinner dear." Clara laughed, patting Kit's arm.

She nodded and continued to pout as she resumed eating. In her mind, her excitement was justified.

"Ah... Speaking of past birthdays. What did you do last year honey?" Clara asked.

Kit glanced and Ed before looking at her mother. Both teenagers faces were bright red. Quickly she said, "What? Last year? Nothing! I didn't celebrate!" Her voice was a little squeaky.

Then she and Ed quickly stuffed their faces.

Her mother raised and eyebrow, clearly not buying that answer and could guess that it was less than innocent. Clara didn't question further as she didn't want to hear about what could be filed under the category of being her daughters sex life.

Roy, however, decided it would be fun to mess with the two. "Oh I see. You were on the run and decided to celebrate like grown ups. Aren't you a little young for that?"

"What? Now that Ed's not short anymore-" Ed whimpered slightly at that. "- you're going to make age jokes? Doesn't work Roy. I'm pretty sure in some parts of the world, people that are even younger than us are doing what you're insinuating. Also what kind of grown up says grown up?" Kit shot back after swallowing her mouthful.

"Touchy..." Roy trailed off.

"Can we not talk about a sensitive subject like apparently whatever that was?" Bernadette pleaded.

"Of course... Anyone have a subject that won't offend anyone?" Kit asked and looked around the table.

"The wonder cats don't offend anyone!" Al beamed.

"The fuck is a wonder cat?" Breda asked, his forehead scrunching up.

"Several plush cats from Brother and Kit to make up for all the cats I couldn't have." Al answered.

"We weren't really sure how Den would handle an actual cat hanging around so plush cats were the way to go." Ed shrugged, Kit nodded along as she finished eating.

"I'm thinking about getting them capes but that might detract from the cute." She said, folding her arms over her abdomen and laying her head on Ed's shoulder.

"You two have become Alphonse's parents, haven't you?" Riza asked calmly staring at them.

"It does seem that way." Alex agreed.

"No. We've become his care bear older brother and his brothers girlfriend." Kit sassed them.

Clara snorted and asked, "Which care bear is Edward, exactly?"

Kit looked up at Ed and squinted as she thought. After a few moments she cracked a large grin and turned to her mother. She responded to the question with, "He's a cross between Grumpy Bear and Tenderheart Bear of course."

Clara squinted at Ed similarly to how Kit had and nodded. "I can see it."

"What's a care bear?" Winry asked.

"Your face is a care bear!" Kit giggled then cleared her throat. "Sorry. Don't worry. It's a reference We most likely won't talk about again."

"Don't assume to know my care bear needs!" Clara exclaimed childishly.

"Wait a minute. That confusion... It it possible? Does Winry not know the truth about... well you?" Roy asked Kit, his jaw dropped.

Kit sighed, "Edward doesn't want me to tell her. Apparently her psyche is too fragile for that mind fuck." She rolled her eyes.

"What truth? I can handle it! Tell me!" Winry pleaded.

"Can I do it?"

"Knock your socks off Roy. I'm going to bed. You freaks are exhausting." Kit stood and kissed her mother and Ed's cheeks before patting Al's head and going up to bed.

"Oh this will be fun." Roy smiled and turned to Winry. Then he slowly told the tale, well what he knew of it, of how Kit came to Amestris.

When it came to something he didn't know Ed and Al would fill in the blanks.

By the time they finished, Winry was so overwhelmed that she nodded sharply and got up from the table, heading to bed.

* * *

 **Well that's all I got for this chapter.**

 **Unfortunately this will probably be the only thing I upload this month.**

 **But that's because I have to write and I just celebrated my 23rd birthday, it was Thursday the 8th if anyone's curious.**

 **Anyway! We're almost done with this 'Kit's mom Arc' that I've been working on! Unfortunately that means Clara won't be allowed in Amestris again. Sad, I know. But before I end the arc does anyone how anything that want to see happen while Clara's there?**


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **14\. Saying Goodbye**

 **Summary: It's now Friday which means Clara is being sent home. She wakes up extra early for some alone time with Kit. To ensure maximum privacy Clara asked Kit to take her to the remains of Edward and Alphonse's childhood home. Good byes aren't always sad but they are when both party's know it's for forever.**

 **Special Note For the sake of Public Knowledge: As FMA takes place in 1914-15, This story takes place the Monday before Kit's 17th birthday, so this is in 1916, the year after the Promised Day. In preparation for writing this I looked at a 1916 calendar. Now Kit's birthday is March 11th and for 1916 that's a Saturday. However Clara will be coming on Monday the 6th at 6:30 pm and will be leaving Friday the 10th at 8 am. Kit will be celebrating her birthday on Thursday the 9th with a big dinner. I only bring this up because I might do a few more Kit's Adventures in Amestris chapters that lead up to Kit's birthday.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is where those boys grew up?" Clara asked when they arrived at the ruins of the Elric house.

"Yup. This is it, all that's left of where they grew up." Kit nodded.

"Hm. There's a kind of beauty in it, isn't there?"

Kit shifted her gaze from the remains to her mother, her lower lip was a bit on the red side from her biting at it. Clara's eyes had began to well up already as well.

"Mom… We didn't come here to talk about the corpse of my boyfriend's childhood house. Please don't put off what we really came here for. Truth could take you back at any moment."

Clara jumped slightly at her forwardness.

"Right. Sorry hun…"

"Don't be sorry. I just don't want to leave anything unsaid."

Clara smiled, "I don't either. I'm going to miss you Kit."

"I'll miss you too. But hey Roxy's there. And I suppose you have Dimitri there too." She tried to keep the venom from her voice as she said the man's name. It didn't really work.

"He's not that bad sweetie. He was insecure about not feeling a connection to you. That's not unheard of. He and I talked about it and we're good. I'm not defended his actions but I understand."

"... Has he asked about me? Where I've been I mean."

"He has, he does worry about you in his own way. I've told him you ran off with a decent young man and I'm okay with that."

"It's not a total lie… I call bullshit on his worry though. Did you tell Katherine that as well?"

"I did and mother got very smug about it."

"She's never really thought much of me though."

Clara turned and reached up, placing a hand on one of Kit's cheeks, "Such a sweet girl. Mother was crazy not to see that."

"I think she just saw you gave me her name and decided I wasn't good enough for it."

"You're too good for it, my little Kit. I love you hun."

"I love you too mom."

"But, calm your shit about the relationship. That squeal is annoying."

Kit giggled softly and nodded.

"One more thing, even if I won't be here, give me a grandbaby!"

"Not right now. It's too soon for babies. And I don't even know if Ed even wants one."

"I think he does, not now but at some point."

"Okay, okay. Tell Roxy I miss her too, will ya."

"I can do that."

"Also, don't get pregnant with Dimitri, make him work for it."

"Wasn't even thinking about having another baby of my own…"

"And, and, stop working so hard. It can't be good for you."

"I do take mental health days."

"You didn't tell Ed anything embarrassing while you were here, right?"

"Kit, hun, you're ruining our good bye."

"I'm sorry!"

Clara kissed Kit's forehead before she vanished.

Kit chewed on her lower lip and sat down. She raised a hand to where her mother's had just been and frowned. It set in immediately, this could be the last time she saw her mom. Her eyes welled up and and tears rolled down her cheeks.

With her breath catching in the back of her throat she gasped to get air as she cried.

Standing, she sniffled and gasped and continued to cry. Her tears clung to her eyelashes and made it hard to see as she turned around and ran back to the Rockbell house.

As she ran she tripped over pebbles but she hardly noticed.

When she got to her destination she closed the door behind her and leaned against it as she caught her breath and wiped at her face.

"Kit?"

She looked up to find Al looking at her. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mom's gone…"

"Your legs are bleeding…"

"I fell, a lot."

"Let's get you cleaned up before Brother wakes up." He sighed.

"Okay.." Kit nodded and released Al from her hug and allowed him to lead her to a bathroom and she sat on the edge of the tub.

He got out some things. Bandages and peroxide, she figured. Then he got to work, dabbing at her legs.

While he did that she looked at her lap. She was wearing a short skirt that Winry had given her, even though she said no presents. It was dirty from her falling so much and she found a small hole from when a rock stabbed her thigh as she fell.

"Do you think Winry will be angry? I got a hold in my skirt already…"

"I think she'd be more angry you maimed yourself." He answered as he raised the skirt slightly dabbing that the one she just found and any others he saw.

Taking her hands in his, her carefully dabbed at her palms, which she'd also landed on quite a bit. Using tweezers he carefully removed any pebbles that had embedded themselves in her flesh.

She winced as he went about tending to her.

Then he bandaged up her knees and palms.

"There, all patched up." He said with a smile as he stood and put things away.

"Thanks Al."

"You're welcome. Why don't you go on back to bed?"

"Okay." She nodded and stood.

Getting up on her tippy toes she kissed his cheek before going to bed and snuggling with Ed.


	15. Kit's Birthday

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **15\. Kit's Birthday**

 **Summary: Saturday has come and it's Kit's Birthday. She's turning seventeen but it's hard to be happy since her mom went home. This is the last of the Kit Birthday Arc.**

 **Special Note For the sake of Public Knowledge: As FMA takes place in 1914-15, This story takes place the Monday before Kit's 17th birthday, so this is in 1916, the year after the Promised Day. In preparation for writing this I looked at a 1916 calendar. Now Kit's birthday is March 11th and for 1916 that's a Saturday. However Clara will be coming on Monday the 6th at 6:30 pm and will be leaving Friday the 10th at 8 am. Kit will be celebrating her birthday on Thursday the 9th with a big dinner. I only bring this up because I might do a few more Kit's Adventures in Amestris chapters that lead up to Kit's birthday.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was mid-morning on Saturday. Her birthday.

Since Mid afternoon the day before her dinner guests have come in to either let her know they were going because they had work, basically the quests that didn't live there, or to make sure she was alright.

Apparently they found her being covered in scrapes and staying in bed worrisome.

"Kit?"

"I'm okay. There's no reason to worry." She said as she rolled onto her side so she could face the door comfortably. Ed stood there, watching her.

"Are you sure about that? You haven't gotten out of bed since your mom left." He came to the bed and sat on the edge beside her.

"I'm exhausted after dinner the other night. Large groups of people really tire me out. Sorry about my lack of energy." She smiled tiredly and shifts, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Think you can find some energy to do something with me later?"

"Something like what?"

"It's a surprise. Do you think you'll have some energy later?"

"If you can get everyone to stop coming in to check on me I'm positive I'll have energy to do anything you'd like."

"Alright." He smiled and unwrapped her arms from him so he could stand. Turning, he kissed her head.

"Umm… Sorry to interrupt. Kit, how are your scrapes?"

She looked around Ed to see Al in the doorway.

"It's alright Al. There all good, don't hurt or anything." She smiled softly before adding politely, "Thank you for your concern. But I'm absolutely exhausted and apparently Ed's got plans for me later. So can you please put a pin in your worry and save it for tomorrow?"

"Oh… Yeah!" Al nodded and smiled as he left.

"So understanding. If it wasn't my birthday I would consider getting him another Wonder Cat. Ya know?" She commented to Ed, who nodded as he directed her head back up to the pillows and pulled a blanket over her.

Ed closed the door behind him as he left and she listened to his footsteps as he went down the hall and downstairs. Turning onto her back she could hear him loudly tell people to let her rest.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Exhaustion overtook her, sending her into a deep dreamless sleep.

Several hours later Kit awoke feeling much better than she had when she'd went to sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned a little as she sat up in bed. As she stopped rubbing her eyes she ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

Getting out of bed she stretched with a groan. She crossed the room and opened the door. With a glance behind her to the window she could see the darkened sky.

"What time even is it? Is Ed still up?" She asked herself as she made her way downstairs. As she walked she adds, "Wow, dumb question Kit. He'd most likely come to bed if he was tired. Since he's aware you sleep like a rock."

"Um Kit? Are you talking to yourself?"

She paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Winry was standing in the living room holding a small stack of plates.

"Oh, um, yes. I was. Have you seen Ed?"

"He's outside. I think he said he wanted you to go out when you got up."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know." She smiled and headed for the front door.

"Kit? Is it true?"

"Hm?" She paused with her hand on the doorknob and looked at her again. "Is what true?"

"What Roy told me at your birthday dinner. About you… not being from this world?"

"Oh. Yes, it's true."

While Winry processed, Kit went outside. She didn't see Ed right away so she wandered around until she did find him.

Ed was in the side yard quite a ways from the house. A campfire illuminating the area. He had set a blanket on the ground. He was currently straightening a stand with, quite possibly, cake on it.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Wow…"

His head jerked towards her and stood. "Hey, I was about to go get you. What do you think?"

"I… It's amazing. Thank you." She smiled and went over to him.

"Happy birthday." He smiled and directed her to sit with him.

"You're giving me the best birthday Edward."

"I just wanted it to be special. Cake?"

"I love you." She grinned and kissed him.


	16. Halloween

**Kit's Adventures in Amestris**

 **16\. Halloween**

 **Summary: Kit just learned that Amestris doesn't have Halloween, like it's not a thing there at all!**

 **I kinda began to write this on Halloween then I lost interest, then I got interested again so it's a month late. I'm not sorry about that but I am sorry it's short.**

 **Please remember that these one-shots have nothing to do with what will be happening with the plot of Where is my Mind? Mostly I'm writing these for myself but if there is anything you the readers would like to see in here, message me or leave a review voicing what you would like. I will try to make it happen!**

 **If it's a little short don't dismay, these one-shots aren't supposed to be long. Just amusing.**

 **Leave a Review so I know if these are any good. I love getting feedback, positive or negative doesn't matter as long as I understand what you're saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kit gasped at Al, "What do you mean there's no Halloween in this world?!"

"It's just not a thing here." Al shrugged.

"What's Halloween? Why's this upsetting you?" Winry questioned.

"It's a Kit's world thing. Not sure why she's getting all riled up though." Ed shrugged then he added, "Is Halloween or whatever it is that important?"

"Damn right it's important! To me anyway... It's my very favorite holiday." She stomped a foot irritably.

"Holiday? For what?" Al asked

"Mostly candy. Part of celebrating is dressing in costumes while begging for candy. At least that's what it's become. Most people do care or know about the original purpose so like many holidays the reasons behind it's been twisted or lost over the years."

"A holiday that's become to be about candy? Sounds like something you'd be into." Ed smirked.

"Brother, be nice. You like candy just as much." Al scolded softly.

"Dressing up as what kind of costumes though?" Winry asked.

Kit pursed her lips in thought. She was wondering how she should answer that. Cartoons weren't exactly a thing and she wasn't sure about movies… Was that bad? That she's been in Amestris as long as she has been and she still didn't know about some things. She felt that was probably a bad thing.

"Well costumes vary, ya know? Fictional characters, inanimate objects, hell people dress up as genitalia. No one I know has, but the costumes exist."

"There's… Wait, you don't mean…?" Winry blinked innocently as Ed and Al's faces with a deep red in embarrassment.

"Yep. Dick and Vag. Or penis and vagina if you prefer to get technical. I prefer 'more intimate places' or 'those parts Ed and I mash together for fun sometimes.' The latter may be my favorite."

"Kit! Unnecessary explanation and name suggestions." Ed looked at her disapprovingly. She bit her lower lip and looked at him semi-apologetically.

"Sorry not sorry."

"Your words don't match your face!"

"Ed, babe, so not the point. The point was that they exist and people do wear them. Hell, Roy would wear on it they existed here."

At the very suggestion of Roy wearing a genital costume there was a collective shudder from Al, Winry and Ed. Ed also gagged which made Kit giggle.

"Have you ever worn one?" Winry asked.

"My, Winry. And I thought you didn't like me that way." Kit winked before adding, "But no. Halloween comes when the weather was changing so it's typically cold out. With my aversion to cold I tended to stay in after I turned eight. I mean I'd put on a lazy ass costume that only required a headband and maybe minor makeup. I was a bunny or cat most times. And I did switch headbands during the night."

"Oh." Winry nodded slowly.

"And because I was single until after I came here I never did a couples costume. Mainly because Roxi wouldn't do it with me. I mean the costumes. Roxi was more than willing to do couple stuff with me. But that was never a priority." She shrugged.

"Couples Costumes?"

"Yes Al, couples costumes. It's exactly what it sounds like. Couples sometimes wear costumes that go together, sometimes there cutesy and other times there sexy."

"Hm. I'm certainly intrigued. Tell me more."

"Edward! Did I not just say I never did them? I don't have a proper grasp on it so I can't tell you more." She pouted.

"Maybe we could do Halloween here?" Al suggested.

She sighed and looked at him. "Thanks for the thought sweetie. But it wouldn't be the same… I can live without it." She smiled slightly at them thinking she should have really went all out on the last Halloween she celebrated at home.


End file.
